


Love, Life, and Zombies

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if there <i>are</i> zombies?”</p>
<p>Derek's gaze flicks to the screen where the Left 4 Dead screen is paused and waiting. “Stiles—?”</p>
<p>“No, just, let me get this out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Life, and Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Too much Walking Dead, too many Sterek feels.

Derek growls, low and softly in his throat, when Stiles pauses the game and sets down his controller. He turns, narrowly avoiding knocking over their snacks and drinks, to growl louder at Stiles. But, the threat falls short and silent at the look on his boyfriend's face. “Stiles?”

Stiles heaves a great sigh that seems heavy and too old, aching for a kid his age. For anyone, really. “Just.” He waves his hand wildly at the game, pouting at Derek but not meeting his eyes. Stiles kicks the controller and flushes pink. “You're a werewolf, most of my friends are werewolf, we've dealth with a rogue alpha, a demented alpha pack, fuck we've dealt with _college_.”

Derek laughs not because it's funny but because it's what Stiles asking of him.

“What if there _are_ zombies?”

Derek's gaze flicks to the screen where the Left 4 Dead screen is paused and waiting. “Stiles—?”

“No, just, let me get this out.”

Derek waits.

“What if there _are_ zombies?” Stiles' voice takes on a hysteric tone. “What if one of us gets bit? Can werewolves heal from that? Would it affect them?” Stiles clutches at his head and Derek lets him. “What if you get bit, and you can't control your alpha powers, and we have to—Derek, what if I have to shoot you.”

Derek gathers Stiles in his arms and smiles, both sad and fond.

“Zombies aren't real.”

Stiles' “oh” is far too disappointed.

“And even if they were, they wouldn't stand a chance against us.”

Stiles grins and snuggles closer. “Wanna watch a movie, instead?”

“Sure.”


End file.
